User blog:Tonygameman/Konami Character Ideas
Rachel Berenson requested this one. You can request a character too if you miss someone not on this blog. I also include Hudson Soft characters like Bomberman, but no Yu-Gi-Oh! because it's an manga and anime series made for Shonen Jump. Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Target (SOCOM) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Claymore) *Acrobatics *Stealth (Cardboard Box) *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Heart Regeneration (Regain) *Relic Detection *Illumination (Night Vision Goggles) *Vine Cut (Stun Knife) *Codec (Unique Ability) **Colonel: Will give gameplay info and give hints on how to get past different parts. **Mei Ling: Gives a different proverb as well as allows you to save at the start of any area. **Naomi: Will give info on the bosses in both the level pack and campaign. **Miller: Will tell you about the abilities those characters alongside Snake (though he's not said) have. **Meryl: Gives you little bits of information and trivia about MGS history. **Natasha: Gives you information on whatever vehicle or gadget you have. **Otacon: Gives information about whatever adventure world you're in. Raiden (Metal Gear) *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Electricity *Hacking *Technology *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Stealth *Target *Codec (Unique Ability) **Colonel: Will give gameplay info and give hints on how to get past different parts. **Rose: Same as Mei Ling minus the proverbs. **Stillman: Will hint where various Minikits are. **Pliskin: Flavour text. **Mr. X: Calling during the REX fight (in Metal Gear Level Pack) will get one free hit in. **Otacon: Gives information about whatever adventure world you're in. Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Grapple (Whip) *Rope Swing *Illumination *Super Strength *Target (Dagger) *Boomerang (Cross/Throwing Axe) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Holy Water) *Laser Deflection (Rib of Vlad) *Heart Regeneration (Herb) *Invulnerability (Laurel) *Character Change **Trevor Belmont ***Super Strength Handles **Richter Belmont ***Target (Rebound Stone) ***Electricity (Agunea) ***Pole Vault (Javelin) Alucard (Castlevania) *Acrobatics *Digging (Wolf form) *Flight (Bat form) *Stealth (Mist form) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Drone (Demon) *Sword Switches *Character Change **Grant Danasty ***Vine Cut (Dagger) ***Target (Dagger Toss) ***Wall Climb **Sypha Belnades ***Magic ***Magical Shield ***Mind Control ***Pole Vault (her staff) ***Laser (Flames) ***Freeze Breath (Frozen Crystals) ***Electricity (Goodness Gracious Great Bolts of Lightning) Bill Rizer (Contra) *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Stealth *Hacking *Technology *Target *Laser (Laser Gun) *Grapple (Grapple Hook) *Rope Swings *Silver LEGO Blowup (Red Eagle Bomb) *Character Change (Lance Bean) Sparkster (Rocket Knight) *Acrobatics (hanging with his possum tail) *Grind Rails *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Super Strength *Laser Deflection (Burst Vortex) *Drill (Burst Drill) *Target (Burst Blast) *Glide *Flight *Super Transformation (Jump and then press interact button to activate; Gold Sparkster from Rocket Knight Adventures 2) **Invulnerability **Super Speed Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Vine Cut *Sword Switches (Great Knife) *Pole Vault (Great Spear) *Drone (Lying Figure) *Invulnerability *Big Transformation *Stealth (covered in thick fog) Frogger *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Super Jump *Grapple (Tongue) *Rope Swings *Target (Coin) *Drone (Small frog) *Sonar Smash (Croak) *Illumination (Opart) Bomberman *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb) *Flight (Jetpack) *Super Strength (Power Glove) **Super Strength Handles *Super Speed (Skate) *Invulnerability (Vest) Master Higgins (Adventure Island) *Intelligence *Mini Access *Target (Hammer) *Boomerang *Super Speed (Skateeboard) *Dinosaur Ride **Blue Camptosaurus (Super Strength) **Red Camptosaurus (Laser, Hazard Protection) **Pteranodon (Flight) **Elasmosaurus (Underwater Swimming) Bonk (Bonk's Adventure) *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Mini Access *Wall Climb *Big Transformation (Kronkzilla) *Invulnerability Goemon (Mystical Ninja) *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Stealth *Grapple (Chain Pipe) *Rope Swings *Drone (Animal Judo) *Flight (Flight Judo) *Target (Ryo/Coin Toss) *Sudden Impact Transformation **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handles **Invulnerability *Character Change **Ebisumaru ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles ***Mini Access ***Tracking (Camera) ***Sonar Smash (Solid Megaphone) **Sasuke ***Target (Kunai) ***Freeze Breath (Ice Kunai) ***Silver LEGO Blowup (Fire Cracker Bomb) ***Spinjitzu **Yae ***Sword Switches ***Vine Cut ***Silver LEGO Blowup (Bazooka) ***Underwater Swimming (transforms into a mermaid) TwinBee *Sonar Smash (Bell) *Booomerang *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup *Super Jump *Flight *Glide *Hacking *Technology *Mini Access *Super Strength (Mallet) *Character Change (WinBee & GwinBee) **Grapple (Whip; as WinBee) **Target (Baby Rattle; as Gwinbee) Konami Man (Wai Wai World) *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Flight *Laser (Konami LaserScope) *Target (Boulder Throw) *Intelligence *Hacking *Technology *Character Change (Konami Girl) Category:Blog posts